Toshimu's Story
by pbow
Summary: This is the legend of Toshimu. The warrior who, in the year 338 AD created the Yamanouchi School using only the Lotus Blade. This is his story but fear not, Kim and Ron help. Rated T for nonsexual nudity and mild suggestive language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this endeavor but a few reviews.

Author's Notes: This is not my story of Toshimu, the warrior who created the Yamanouchi School atop a high mountain in fourth Century Feudal Japan and who wielded the Lotus Blade. This tale was told to me by a very old, white haired, long Fu Manchu bewhiskered man who sounded very similar to George Takei of Star Trek fame. He knocked on my door one rainy morning, told me he had read my exceptional work (his word, not mine) and begged me to write down this saga. The wise old man told me everyone in this story spoke Japanese so he translated the conversations in it for me and you. Or... maybe his visit was all a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshimu's Story

Chapter 1

The fair-skinned, auburn-haired girl quietly, and with deliberate ceremony, opened the sliding paper partition, entered the room and closed the door behind her. She turned and, while never looking up from the floor, shuffled forward in her tight kimono toward the Japanese warrior lying on the two tiered platform bed before her. She stopped ten feet in front of the man and knelt, bowing with her head on the floor and arms stretched out before her. "You summoned me Master Toshimu?"

"Yes I did," the warrior grunted menacingly. "Sit up and face me!" The sixteen year old girl followed orders, sat with her bare feet under her body and her head still slightly bowed before the man whom she served. "I said FACE ME!" Startled, the young woman slowly lifted her head and looked at Toshimu for the first time since entering the room. "That is better," the man growled and looked over the girl. He patted the cushion on the lower tier. "Come here girl and talk to me."

"Yes Master Toshimu," the auburn-haired beauty said and rose to her feet. She again took small quick steps and knelt on the cushion before starting to undo the obi around her waist. "Though I am only sixteen years of age, do you desire me?"

"NO!" the warrior barked loudly and backhanded her across the face. "You are gaikokujin, a foreigner. I do not want to sully my lineage with a halfbreed child!" His facial features softened as he laid back on the mat. "Besides, I am more than twice your age and it would not be civilized to take you before you blossom. I only wish to talk to you. I occasionally like to talk to my servants and you have been in my service for a month now."

"I apologize Master Toshimu," The girl bowed and prostrated herself before him, "I misunderstood the meaning of your summons. I was led to believe all your female servants were to be available for your sexual needs."

"Normally that is true but you have not been long here in this country," the older man said. "You are still learning our customs." He paused briefly as he pondered the situation. "You have a fine grasp of the Japanese language."

"I have had no problem learning the language," the young woman said as she sat up. "It was the only way for me to obtain work so I could live."

"Your name is Kim Possible, correct?" The girl nodded once. "Where are your parents?" the older man asked. "Surely they are around to provide for you."

"No Master Toshimu. They were lost at sea when our boat sank."

"I am sorry to hear that. Please tell me about them," the old warrior begged, seemingly curious about his new servant.

"I am from a far away place," the young woman started, "from a land that is called England. My father was a builder and explorer of far away places. He built boats to sail the ocean in search of fish to feed our village and to explore the coasts to the north and south of us. My mother was a healer who specialized in ailments of the head. She believed our minds, our intelligence is located there and she treated everyone with care and kindness." Tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"They sound like they were wonderful people," the warrior softly said. "Tell me, how did you arrive in Japan?"

The girl wiped her eyes and sat up straight. "As I said, my father was a boat builder. He designed one that was twice as large as all the others he had made before and the people of our village thought it wouldn't float. To prove them wrong, he boarded the craft himself with his wife and me leaving his twin sons, my brothers Jim and Tim, in the village to build other boats. My brothers are younger than I but are clever that way. We also brought along our next door neighbors who believed in my father's work. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and their son Ron, my very close friend, joined us as we set out for a three day trip. On the second day we encountered a storm that tossed us around and blew us off course. We sailed for months and months landing occasionally for provisions, but the places we found were very hostile to foreigners. We continued to sail for over a year before we encountered a typhoon that wrecked our vessel on a rocky shore not far from here. We were all thrown overboard and Ron and I were lucky enough to find and hold onto part of the main mast. We found ourselves on shore when the storm ended and searched for our parents for many days. Ron and I presume they drown since we couldn't find any trace of them. We were taken in by a kind, elderly couple who taught us the language and, in return, we worked in their rice fields. We labored beside them for a month before there was an unfortunate accident which killed the man. The old woman left to live in Edo with her sister, but arranged for me to work in your kitchen before she left. Ron got a job with the Blacksmith in town."

"Aha! So you are the one who started a fire in the kitchen on her very first day," Toshimu mused in realization.

"Hai Master Toshimu! I am so sorry for that!" Kim cried and prostrated herself. "I told Nooni, the Mistress of the Kitchen, I had no talents in there!"

"It caused only minor damage," the warrior waved off the incident. "Tell me what happened."

"Nooni ordered me to boil some water for rice," Kim meekly said as she slouched with her head bowed in embarrassment. "The water somehow caught on fire."

"You let the water boil away," Toshimu tried to clarify, "and the pot burned."

"Oh No Master," the young woman squealed as her face reddened, "the water actually started to burn!"

The warrior stared at the auburn-haired Caucasian for all of ten seconds before he let out a long raucous laugh. When he finally settled down he said, "That is quite a feat. What do you do in the kitchen if you can not cook?"

"Nooni told everyone," Kim said with pride, "if I can start a fire like I did, then I should be the one to tend the fire and keep it going. I gather and chop all the wood and kindling each day so Nooni and the other ladies can concentrate on their duties."

"I have noticed when you leave early in the morning to gather the wood," Toshimu said seriously. "But you are gone far too long for the amount of wood you bring back. What do you do out there besides gather firewood?"

"I... I'd rather not say Master Toshimu," Kim said as she shrank in on herself. "It is not ladylike."

"Please tell me Kim," the warrior begged. "I will not judge you if it is sexual in nature or unseemly."

"OH NO!," Kim vehemently denied, "it is nothing like that!"

"Then what do you do in the forest so early in the morning?"

"I... I practice Martial Arts," the young beauty squeaked and turned from her employer with a deep blush.

"How would you know Martial Arts?" Toshimu asked totally taken aback at the idea of a woman, let alone a mere girl practicing a warrior's art.

"Well," Kim's blush faded a bit as she sat up and smiled, "my job in the kitchen doesn't take much time so I watch the guards when they do their kata in the morning and spar throughout the day. The next morning when I go out and meet Ron, I show him what I observed the previous day. We practice and have gotten fairly good at sparring."

"Show me," Toshimu said as he got up and walked to the middle of the room. He took a defensive stance and waved her over with a one finger taunt.

"Master Toshimu! I'm... I'm not dressed for combat!" Km squealed in embarrassment.

"You go out into the woods dressed as you are," the warrior said as he got out of his stance. "How do you practice while wearing your kimono?"

"I... I take it off when I am with Ron," Kim said as her blush amped up and she shied her head. "As you said, we are both gaikokujin. Since neither of us will otherwise find a mate, we will marry soon and I don't mind him seeing me without my kimono."

The warrior let out with his raucous laugh before he got back in his stance. "I want to see your fighting abilities. Take off your clothes and come at me in your undergarments."

"I..." Kim blushed and faltered.

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" Toshimu roared.

Kim demurely stood and turned away from the man. "I don't have undergarments now Master Toshimu." She untied her obi and let the sash fall to the floor. "The only ones I had after the ship wreak have worn out and I can not afford new ones with the salary I'm paid for my work. I don't even have a pair sandals for my feet."

"Then face off with me as you would with your Ron," the man grunted. "I am tired of your excuses and you know I do not want you sexually. Come at me... NOW!!"

Kim straightened up and swiftly shed her kimono before she turned. She wore a determined look on her face and nothing else on her body as she snapped into an offensive stance and somersaulted off the raised platform at the warrior.

Toshimu sidestepped the initial straight leg that came at his head but didn't expect the young girl to twist and pivot in the air and catch the back of his neck with a spinning kick.

"That was an interesting move," the warrior said with a grin as he rubbed his neck, "but you will not catch me unaware again."

"Don't be so sure," Kim muttered to herself and grinned wickedly as she launched into a flurry of chops and kicks that backed her opponent up. Toshimu parried all her blows until Kim suddenly cartwheeled and came at him from behind. A swift snap kick to his back landed Toshimu in a painful face plant to the floor. Kim stopped in her tracks as both of her hands shot up to cover her mouth. "I am so sorry Master Toshimu," she squeaked.

"Don't be," the warrior huffed as he got up off the floor and brushed off his robe. "Never be sorry for what you do to an opponent. How long have you been practicing Martial Arts?"

"Only for the month I have been in your employment Master Toshimu," Kim said and bowed her head in submission. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No. On the contrary," Toshimu laughed as he picked up the kimono and tossed it to his auburn-haired servant, "you have learned more in a month than many of my guards have in over two years training. But a lot of your moves are unconventional and you use more than one technique."

"I have had to improvise since I do not have a proper teacher," Kim said as she quickly donned the tight dress. "A lot of it comes naturally to me for some reason."

"Some of the moves reminded me of the monkeys of the forest around this house," Toshimu observed.

"Hai," Kim practically beamed. "When Ron and I spar in the morning, a few monkeys come and watch us. They also help me gather the wood and I watch them move about, although Ron is quite afraid of them. They are quite agile, almost graceful in their movements through the trees. I have tried to imitate them with some of my attacks, like my initial move."

"You are quite observant," Toshimu marveled. "I too have watched them move through the forest around us. I have been considering creating a Monkey-style Kung Fu. I want to call it Tai Zing Peq Quar. Perhaps we could work on it together."

"I would never presume to know enough to create a new style of Martial Arts," Kim said abashedly as she glanced around the room. "I, I really should be getting back to my job now. Nooni demands the kitchen fire to be kept very hot when she cooks."

"Very well Kim," Toshimu said as he laid back down on the raised platform. "But you will come and talk to me tonight after you finish your work."

"I-I..." Kim stuttered and looked anywhere in the room but at the man.

"Or, are you meeting your Ron tonight after work?" he asked slyly.

"I..." Kim started again before she hung her head. "Hai Master Toshimu. Ron and I are to meet in the woods tonight. We are going to take our vows and become husband and wife."

"Do you not wish to marry properly in a temple?"

"No Master Toshimu," Kim smiled at the man. "Ron and I are Druids and worship the Deities in Nature."

"Okay Kim," Toshimu laughed, "you are excused for tonight. But you will be called to see me tomorrow. We will talk at that time."

"Hai Master Toshimu," Kim whole-hearted agreed with a single nod of the head. "I will expect your summons tomorrow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is short, only six chapters long. I'll post when I can but in the meantime I'm working on the sequel to The Monkey and The Coyote.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this endeavor but a few reviews. I think the first chapter explained a few things and set up the story nicely. The old Japanese man came and read it. He was please, and I hope you were to. Let me know. (Or, was I dreaming again?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshimu's Story

Chapter 2

The auburn-haired girl swiftly entered the room and slammed the partition shut without all the usual pomp and ceremony. She flung herself to the floor in front of the platform bed and cried, "Master Toshimu, they no longer want me in the kitchen! They said I no longer work there! What have I done to offend them?"

"Nothing," the Lord of the house said from his matted platform bed as he lay on his back.

"Then... What am I to do to earn my room and food?"

Toshimu rolled over on his side and propped his head on a crooked elbow. "You will not do anything but what I wish you to do."

"But..." Kim wondered as she sat up and faced the man, totally at sea over the sitch. "What does that mean?"

Toshimu patted the cushion on the lower tier. "Come, sit and talk to me Kim-san and I will explain."

Kim stood and wiped her tear-stained, red puffy eyes before she started forward toward the platform. She stopped just before she knelt on the riser. "Wait, you just called me Kim-san. Isn't san reserved for friends?"

"Hai Kim-san," Toshimu smiled and patted the cushion again, "you are no longer a servant in my house. You are now a most welcome guest and as such you will have your own room and an allowance to buy clothes. We can not do battle properly if you are naked as the day you were born."

Kim sat down on the cushion. "That is most generous. You honor me Master Toshimu."

"AH!" the warrior grunted with a finger raised in the air.

"Excuse me, Toshimu-san," Kim apologized with a bow.

"Now Kim-san, what I expect is for you to help me create our Monkey Kung Fu," Toshimu started. "We will design the moves and have someone write them down on a scroll. Eventually I wish to open a school on the top of Mount Yamanouchi to train an army in the art of Ninjitsu."

"Shadow Assassins?" Kim queried. "I have heard stories that you were in many battles before you retired, but I did not know you were Ninja Toshimu-sama." Kim bowed low before her former boss, now just revealed superior in the Dark Martial Art.

"Please Kim-san," Toshimu said as he stood and gently pulled the girl into a seated position, "the little sparring match we had yesterday showed me you are my equal in fighting hand-to-hand. If you knew a few other things like the sword and maybe some stealth techniques, you would be Kunoichi. A female ninja. I will teach you."

"You honor me with your words Toshimu-san," Kim bowed slightly before she stood beside him. "When would you like to start on your... on our Kung Fu style?"

"We will start on it soon," the warrior said as he headed for the door. "There are a few things I need to take care of before we can start on it. Walk with me in the garden and we will talk more."

The odd couple exited the room and went outside to the garden area that was surrounded and sheltered by the house around it. "How is your new husband today Kim-san?"

"Ron is a little tired," Kim giggled as the two casually strolled through the garden. "After our vows we made..." She blushed a deep red.

"I understand. Continue."

"Well, after," Kim giggled again, "we went into town. Ron had received three coins extra for shoeing a traveler's horse quickly so we decided to have a drink to celebrate. We had just been served our sake when a gang of thieves rode in and tried to take over the town."

"That is happening more and more these days," Toshimu sighed as he stopped to smell a flower. "Now that the feudal war is over in this part of the country, some of the men who fought do not know what to do with themselves. They go from town to town and take what they want until there is no more to take. Then they move on."

"I understand," Kim nodded. "Well, a few of the thieves started hassling the bar keep so Ron and I took matters into our own hands. After we got them out of the tavern they went and got their comrades and came after us. It was quite a battle, but I do not think they will be returning to our town again soon."

Toshimu stopped in his tracks. "You and Ron took care of the thieves by yourselves?"

"It was no big," Kim nonchalantly waved off the feat. "There were only ten or twelve of them. The bar owner was so happy he gave us our bottle of sake for free."

"You, you are really something else Kim-san," Toshimu hiccuped as he roared with laughter. "I would like to meet your Ron sometime."

"I would bring him around for you to meet but he works from dawn to dusk at the blacksmith's shop as an apprentice," Kim sighed. "We barely have any alone time for ourselves as it is."

"I understand," Toshimu said with a slightly wicked smile. "Perhaps I will meet him someday. In the meanwhile, you will join me for dinner. I have a few people from the village coming and I wish to show off my new house guest."

"I would be honored to dine with you Toshimu-san," Kim said with a bow and giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small Japanese man who appeared to be almost a miniature Sumo Wrestler with large muscular arms but very small legs was ushered into the room by two young servants. He was followed by a taller, wiry looking young boy with golden locks. Both had their heads bowed in respect as they entered and neither look up even after they made it to the table. "Thank you for the invitation Master Toshimu," the older man intoned and bowed. "We are greatly honored you welcome us into your house for dinner."

"I am honored you accepted my invitation," Toshimu tossed at them as he bowed slightly from his seated position behind the low table. "And I think you will find this dinner most profitable Blacksmith."

"Profitable? How?" the blacksmith wondered as he and his apprentice sat down opposite their host.

"My new house guest and I will be opening a fighting school in the near future and we will need a large quantity of swords, knives, sickles and other such metal weapons." Toshimu watched as the old blacksmith's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. "I thought you would like that," the warrior chuckled. "But I also have a special request."

"Name it," the short muscular man chimed and bragged, "I am the finest blacksmith this side of Edo!"

"I would like a special sword made."

"I have many fine blades on hand now," the blacksmith offered. "A few have been folded up to one hundred times and are razor sharp."

"No," Toshimu huffed, "not good enough!" He pulled a rock out of the puffy sleeve of his robe and tossed it across the table. "My men have found a special deposit of this mineral. I want my katana to be made from it... And I want my blade to be folded at least three hundred times!"

The blacksmith picked up the rock and turned it over in his hand as he examined it. After a minute he shook his head. "No, it can not be done. This mineral is too hard to forge into any usable blade. You would have to have a fire as hot as a volcano to melt this to begin with." He placed the rock off to the side and folded his arms defiantly. "Not to mention the fact that it would take three, no four times longer to forge and sharpen as a usual sword. I am not even sure the mineral will melt into a usable metal."

The blond apprentice picked up the rock and tossed it in the air a couple of times. "I'd like to give it a shot," he said with a big goofy grin plastered across his face.

"BAKA NA!" the old blacksmith barked at his charge. "Do not be an idiot! You have only just started to make swords and, while you have caught on quickly and your technique is somewhat respectable, you do not have the years of practice to make such a blade!"

"I apologize for my impudence," the blond boy said as he bowed to his master. Both the bow and apology appeared to be well practiced and probably used quite often.

"No," Toshimu huffed. "If the boy thinks he can succeed, let him try."

"But Master Toshimu," the blacksmith pleaded, "the job would take him away from his duties for over four months. I can not afford to have him waste his time when there are so many other things he could be doing."

"I want him to waste his time," Toshimu chuckled and grinned. "If you think his talents could be used elsewhere, then I will hire him on as my blacksmith and you can have Kenji back."

"You would give me back my old apprentice?" the blacksmith wondered aloud. "Someone who has two years experience in the trade for this boy who has only been at the furnace for a month?"

"If it would get me my special katana," Toshimu said with a huge, sly smile.

"As you wish Master Toshimu," the old blacksmith said with an equally big smile and a bow.

"Good," the warrior nodded and clapped his hand twice loudly. "We can eat now that that is out of the way."

Four dark haired young girls came in and laid the food out on the table. After making sure all was laid out just so they bowed and backed their way out of the room.

"Wait a moment," Toshimu growled. The last girl stopped in the doorway. "Where is my special house guest?"

"She was on her way Master Toshimu," the girl answered with a fearful shaky voice, "but Nooni stopped her and dragged her into the kitchen."

"Have Nooni come in here immediately!" Toshimu barked. The young girl swiftly left the room and the three men could hear her bare feet pound the wooden boards as she ran to the kitchen.

Three minute later a slightly pudgy, old, white-haired woman casually walked into the room leaving the partition door wide open. "What you waaaaant!" she screamed.

"Nooni!" the warrior harshed at the old woman as he got up and towered over her, "how many times must I tell you she is now a guest in my house and not your servant!?!"

"But she is the best worker I got," Nooni said in exasperation. "How do you expect me to cook without a decent fire in my kitchen?"

"What did you do before she came here, MOTHER?" Toshimu spoke down to the woman.

"I had a neighbor kid bring me the wood," Nooni said with a disgusted wave of her hand. "I suppoooose I can have him start again."

"Good," the warrior said as he pointed to the kitchen. "Now, I want my house GUEST in here, NOW! I am entertaining and she is to be a surprise."

"Keep your kimono on son," the old lady said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'll send her over right away." Nooni exited the room and slammed the paper partition shut. The three men could still hear the woman as she walked away and sighed, "The fire should be properly stoke anyway since she has been working for a half hour now."

"I beg your indulgence Blacksmith," Toshimu said as he bowed low. "My mother runs the kitchen and she thinks she is the head of the household."

"Don't they all," the blacksmith laughed. "A woman's place is in the kitchen or the bedroom, not as the head of the house. My wife has similar ideas on occasion and I have to put her in her place."

"The times are changing," Toshimu sighed. "When I was away for so long at the war Nooni took over as head of the house. When I came back she had become most headstrong. One of these days she will push me too far and I will stoke the kitchen fires with her."

The paper door opened and the auburn-haired woman shuffled in, closing the door behind her in the proper manner. "I beg your forgiveness Toshimu-san. Nooni wanted the kitchen fire just right for the meal and she Shanghaied me." She rubbed the back of her head. "Nooni is quite strong for such a small woman, but I don't think she did any damage."

"K-KP?" the young blond apprentice said in shock as he turned and saw his bride of only one day enter the room.

"Moshi-moshi Ron-kun," Kim tittered as she sat down at the end of the table between Ron and Toshimu.

"So, this is the girl you ramble on and on about my young apprentice," the blacksmith said as he turned and looked over the beautiful young girl. "I can now see why you are late to work every morning."

"Of course that will no longer be a concern of yours," the warrior sternly said to his friend the blacksmith. "His time is now mine and he will not be late for work."

"I won't?" Ron begged in shock.

"Did I miss something?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Yes Kim-san," Toshimu said as he took a sip of sake. "I have hired your Ron-kun to make a katana for me. You will tend his fire and, when you have some free time, you will be with me so we can work on our Monkey Kung Fu."

"Spankin!" Kim happily chimed.

"Booyah!" Ron said with his goofy grin beaming.

Toshimu curiously looked at the young couple. "Booyah? Spankin? What are these words?"

"Oh, they are just our special words of joy we created," Kim defined with a huge smile.

"I see," the old warrior said in deep thought before he grinned. "Spankin indeed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this endeavor but a few reviews. I brought Kim and Ron together, are you all happy? I am. Let's see if I can throw one or two more characters from the show into the mix and still keep this story somewhat believable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshimu's Story

Chapter 3

"How are you two coming with my special sword?" Toshimu asked as he walked into the forge area where Kim and Ron were busy at work. He shaded his face with his hand from the intense heat in the small room. "Does it have to be so hot in here?"

"Toshi-san, My Main Man!" the shirtless Ron chimed in surprise as he bowed quickly and continued to prod a long flat piece of metal into the flames. "You shoulda felt it in here three weeks ago before Kim and me modified the furnace."

"Do you mean it was hotter in here?" the older man marveled as he wiped his brow and stepped back a few paces. "I haven't been here for over a month, since I first showed you the forge."

"Yes it was a whole lot hotter Toshimu-san," Kim said as she threw an armload of wood into the side of the furnace and then bowed to her host. She adjusted the tight cloth wraps she wore around her upper and lower private areas, picked up another chunk of wood and tapped it against the side of the furnace. "Too much of the heat was escaping through the walls of the furnace so Ron and I added two feet to the outsides. That concentrated the fire more and Ron was finally able to melt the rocks into that piece of metal."

Ron held the white hot glowing piece of metal in the air before he slapped it onto the square anvil in front of him. He banged away at it as he spoke. "I've only been able to fold it fifty times so far but we've just started. This is some really different stuff," he marveled as he dunked the blade into a large bucket of water. "It don't spark when I hit it with the hammer like most metals do." Ron hit the potential sword a few more times before he shoved it back into the furnace.

The warrior looked over to the other side of the furnace and saw a small, curly-haired infant happily bouncing up and down on a triangular shaped board that had animal skins attached to the bottom of it. Another similar board was attached to the skins below. The skins seemed to fill with with air on the baby's up bounce and forced out a small opening and into the furnace when the small girl came down on her seemingly unstable perch.

"What is a baby doing in her Kim-san," Toshimu asked his house guest, "and what is she playing on?"

"That's Hanna," Kim giggled, walked over to the infant and picked her up. Kim slipped her bare foot into a strap attached to the top of the board and continued to pump air into the furnace. "And Ron calls this his bellows. It forces air into the furnace making the fire extremely hot. It's his own invention."

"I noticed a campfire usually flares up and gets a lot hotter when a wind blows onto it so I made that contraption. I call it a bellows because it wheezes and roars when it's working right."

"Very ingenious," Toshimu said with a nod as he stroked his chin in thought. "But, whose baby is it?"

"We found her in the woods a few days ago and checked around the village," Kim said as she tickled under the infant's chin causing the girl to giggle uncontrollably. "Nobody claimed to know who she belonged to so Ron and I adopted her as our own. That's okay, isn't it?" Kim pleaded.

"I suppose it is alright," Toshimu sighed, "as long as she doesn't take you away from your work."

"Actually," Ron happily said as he checked the blade before he stuck it back in the fire, "Han is really very helpful. She works the bellows so KP and me can do more work."

Kim set the baby back on the bellows and the small infant started to slowly bounce on the gizmo again, giggling to beat the band. "I'll be over shortly to work on our project," Kim said as she tossed a few more logs into the furnace, "just as soon as Chippy and the gang comes back with another load of wood."

"Chippy?" Toshimu wondered aloud. "Who is Chippy?"

A mob of monkeys led by one who was wearing a floral print green kimono came in carrying chunks of firewood. They each placed their arm load on the pile and scampered off. The robed monkey tossed a chunk in the side of the furnace and beamed at Kim.

"Thank you Chippy," Kim kindly said. "Now, if you would take over for me here I can go do my other job." The monkey nodded and saluted his boss lady. Kim picked up her kimono and turned to Toshimu. "Now we can work on our Kung Fu project."

"This is Chippy?" the warrior asked incredulously. "Why is he... she... it... wearing a kimono?"

"He's one of the monkeys that would watch Ron and I spar in the woods," Kim said as she walked over to their host and donned her dress. "Chippy seems to be the smartest of the group and takes orders from us for some reason."

"But why is he wearing a kimono?"

"Oh that," Kim giggled. "Chippy put my kimono on when Ron and I were sparring one morning and wouldn't give it back to me until I promised to make him one. I got some extra material Keiko-san had lying around and wasn't using to make it. I think it is ugly and wouldn't wear the design myself, but he seems to like it."

"KP, you're not leaving me alone with the monkeys again?" Ron asked in a bit of a panic.

"Ron-kun Sweetie," Kim said as she turned to her husband and lovingly stroked his cheek with her hand, "you'll need to get over your fear of monkeys sometime soon. The forest is teeming with them."

"I don't mind them much as long as they leave me alone," Ron said as he took the metal out of the furnace and started pounding on it. "It's just that they don't like me much. You remember that one guy that went wild and tore my pillow and blanket to pieces when we first came ashore." He stopped his work for a second to let out with a big fear-filled shudder.

"You don't seem to mind Chippy," Kim said trying to put a positive spin on the sitch. "He likes you."

"We did have a good day yesterday," Ron said in realization as he broke out his big goofy grin.

"And Hanna is here to protect you from the others," Kim giggled.

"You're right KP," Ron said in relief as he pushed the metal bar back in the fire. "You go on and do your Monkey Fu thing. Fifty two and counting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There! One scroll done," Kim said with relief as she laid the writing brush down and sat up straight to stretch at the low table.

"Yes, we have come far with the creation of our Monkey Kung Fu," Toshimu said as he sat opposite from her. "I am amazed you have learned to read and write Japanese so quickly."

"It's no big," Kim said nonchalantly with a wave of the hand. "My father always told me anything is possible for a Possible." She looked down at the work that they had completed and sighed. "And thank you again, Toshimu-san, for allowing Ron to move into my room with me. We are most honored by your generosity in allowing us to live together." Kim bowed to her host and smiled.

"It is almost a month since Ron-san moved in with you and I believe a husband and wife should be living together," Toshimu said as he lowered his head to his chest. "Especially if they work together and now raise a small child."

"Why have you not taken a wife?" Kim asked in polite conversation. "Do you not want children of your own?"

"I was married at one time," Toshimu said softly as he laid his chin on the table. "My Yori-chan was a great warrior and she was the only other woman I knew of who took to Martial Arts as you have. We fought side by side in many battles before she was struck down in battle by a massive barrage of arrows. I was struck by the attack also but only sustained a few injuries. No other woman could replace my beloved Yori-chan."

"I am so sorry Toshimu-san," Kim sincerely said as she prostrated herself on the table, "for bringing back such terrible memories."

"Thank you Kim-san," the warrior said as he straightened up and laid a loving hand on her head, "but I think of my Yori all the time so you did not remind me of anything that was not already on my mind."

"And yet," Kim sat up and paused, shaking her head. "No, I will not ask. It is impolite."

"Go ahead Kim-san," Toshimu said, "we are good friends now and you can ask me anything."

"Well, it is just that I talked to Hikaru-san before Ron and I first made love," Kim said with a slight embarrassed blush. "I had heard rumors that it would, hurt, my first time. Hikaru told me she couldn't say since she is still a virgin. Yet, she sleeps in your bed nightly."

"Yes, she is my personal servant," Toshimu affirmed.

"Then, why do you not make love with her?"

"The barrage that took my Yori away," the warrior said with a blush of his own, "left me... unable to make love."

"You were struck in the..." Kim winced at the thought. "Ouch!"

"Yes, ouch," Toshimu laughed, "to say the least."

"Is that the reason Nooni-san is so angry with you?" Kim queried. "Because you can not give her grandchildren?"

"That is the main reason, among the many others, why my mother is disappointed with me." Toshimu chuckled.

"You could always adopt children," Kim offered. "Wouldn't that satisfy Nooni-san a little?"

"I believe I already have Kim-chan," Toshimu laughed. "I think I have adopted a auburn-haired girl and a blond boy."

"I am deeply honored you consider me as a daughter, and a equal," Kim said with a low bow and joyous titter.

"So," the warrior said as he got up, walked over to a wall and grabbed a long pole, "time for your lesson daughter. Get your Bo and have at me. Quickly!" He held the staff with both hands and swiftly lowered the point at her causing the entire length to vibrate and dance in his hands.

"Yes father, Kim giggled, shed her kimono and swiftly got a staff off the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this endeavor but a few reviews. Ha! I've added two characters from the series and they fit nicely. Now, on with the legend of Toshimu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshimu's Story

Chapter 4

Toshimu and Kim hunched over the low table as they looked over the last of the five scrolls illustrating their new Kung Fu style when a monkey dressed in a green kimono came rushing into the room. It frantically bounced around and chattered in front of Kim.

"What is it Chippy? Is there trouble down at the old forge?" Kim queried as she quickly got up. "Did Ron hit his hand with the hammer again?"

"Uh uh," The monkey shook his head in the negative. He excitedly squeaked some more and made a few hand gestures.

"Oh, the gang found something in the forest while they were out gathering wood," Kim said as she turned to her adoptive father. "I think Chippy wants us to follow him." The kimono-clad monkey nodded emphatically and touched his nose with the tip of his finger.

"We are finished with our work here," the warrior said and stood up. "Let us go and see what they have discovered."

The three exited the room and passed by the stables and forge area. "Ron-san, follow us," Toshimu yelled to the boy who was bent over a sword, running a sharpening stone along the blade edge.

"But..." Ron got out before he realized he would fall way behind them if he paused to long. He dropped the stone and stuck the sword he had been working on in his sash. Ron grabbed a large towel, slung it over one shoulder bringing it across his back and tied it in the front. He shoved the knot around to his back then picked up Hanna and gently put her in the folds of the towel at his chest. "That aughta do," Ron said with a single nod before he took off after the others.

The four humans and one monkey hiked through the forest for a half hour before they came upon a group of simians gathering branches and logs from a tangled mass at the bottom of a hill.

"This landslide must have happened over a month ago during the heavy rains we had," Toshimu posed as he looked up the hill and pointed. "The trees originally came from up there."

Chippy excitedly jumped up and down and chattered as he pointed up the hill also.

"Chippy wants us to go up there," Kim said as she pulled up the hem of her kimono and tied it around her chest. "I guess we climb."

"Kim-san, why are you not wearing the sandals I got for you," Toshimu asked as he looked at Kim's bare muddy feet.

"I don't know Toshimu-san," Kim said rubbing the back of her head. "I kept slipping around on deck during our sea voyage so I took off my shoes while on board and lost them had when we came ashore. Between the ship and living at your house for over five months now I haven't worn anything on my feet for a year and a half. I really don't mind going barefoot. The wooden sandals you got me felt wrong when I put them on so I guess I don't like footwear of any kind now."

"Although you'll probably haveta start wearing them soon," Ron said with a laugh as Hanna reached up and pulled at his lower lip. "It's late fall now and the snows will come soon."

"Maybe," Kim sighed as she tweaked Hanna's little nose making both of them smile and laugh.

The three adults and one baby cautiously made their way up the hill occasionally slipping on the slope that was muddy from more rain the previous night. When they finally reached the top they stopped to catch their breath. "That's Mount Yamanouchi," Ron said as he indicated a nearby peak that towered above them. "How are you gonna get a school up there Toshi-san? I don't think I can even climb that mountain."

"There is a secret way up the slope Ron-san," Toshimu said as he gazed at the peak. "It is quite a climb but it is passable. My beloved Yori-chan showed me once."

"Is that why you want to build up there?" Kim queried. "To honor her fighting abilities and memory?"

"Hai Kim-san." The young couple looked over at their benefactor and saw a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Well, if anyone can build a school up there, it's you Toshimu-san," Ron softly said with a deep bow.

"Thank you Ron-san," the warrior said before he straightened up and looked around. "Now, where did your Chippy run off to?"

"There he is," Kim hollered as she took off along the ridge. The others followed until Kim came to a screeching stop. "What is that?" In front of them, partially obscured by vines and weeds, stood a tall round rock that was carved with the face and body of a monkey.

Toshimu removed some of the debris and stepped back. "So, the legend is true."

"Legend?" Ron wondered aloud. "What legend?"

"My grandfather used to tell me bedtime stories that his grandfather told him of a group of Monks that lived up in these mountains. They were called the Monkey Monks and they worshiped the simian inhabitants of the forest. They are suppose to have their temple around here somewhere, although they disappeared over three hundred years ago."

"Do you mean a temple like this one?" Ron asked as he strained to pull aside an extremely tight packed growth of bamboo and some very large ferns.

The three peered cautiously through the small opening Ron had made and gazed at the stone building overrun by forest growth. "Yes Ron-san, that must be it," Toshimu said in excitement. "But how are we to get there/ The forest has ringed it in so no one can approach?"

"Your sword!" Ron yelled as he let the opening close up. He pulled the weapon he had been working on for the past four months out of his sash and handed it to Toshimu. "I'm not quite done sharpening it but you should be able to cut through the bamboo with it."

The warrior hefted the sword a few times and then peered down the length of it's blade. He swung it a few times testing its feel before he smiled. "Yes, it is balanced perfectly Ron-san. It feels very good." Toshimu looked at the single, delicate etching near the hilt. "What is this? A Lotus Blossom?"

"Yeah," Ron tittered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Kim and me talked and thought it should have some kinda decoration on it. The lotus flower seemed to be fitting."

"A flower that will weather the worst storm and bloom when the Sun next shines," Kim waxed poetically. "A very strong, hardy flower, like a blade should be."

"Yes, I like it," Toshimu said with a single nod. He took a stance and swung the blade, slashing at the base of the bamboo curtain. Nothing happened.

"Well, I do need to sharpen it a bit more," Ron said in disappointment.

Hanna stirred in her sling seat, peered over the edge and giggled. She puffed up her cheeks and blew out a breath at the sturdy bamboo. It swiftly toppled over, neatly severed where Toshimu had struck it.

"Or it could be extremely sharp as it is," Kim said in amazement.

"Hey, I've only been sharpening it for a week and a half so far," Ron said defensively. "I thought I'd haveta work on it for another week at least."

"Tell Toshimu-san how many times you ended up folding it." Kim practically bragged about her husbands accomplishment.

"Well," Ron stalled and scratched the back of his neck, "I kinda lost track around two hundred seventy folds so I did it another forty just to make sure."

"A katana folded over three hundred times," Toshimu marveled as he held it out at arms length in front of him. The hilt snugged perfectly in his right hand while the blade lay across his clenched left fist. "It is truly a blade for the ages." Toshimu twisted his wrist slightly and the katana stood up straight into a two-handed grip. He let the blade slowly fall forward to a horizontal position before he swept it to one side and swiftly put it to rest at his hip. "Now, let us explore the temple. But be very careful, many of the stories I was told as a child mentioned traps all around."

The three adults, one still carrying the infant at his chest, stepped through the opening in the bamboo and cautiously approached the rock building. Suddenly an extremely large tree truck with a monkey's face carved into the leading end swung down from the trees on a set of vines.

"Ack!" Ron yelled. Kim grabbed Ron by the shoulders and plastered the both of them to the ground, her lying on top of him.

Toshimu unsheathed his new katana and, with a mighty grunt/yell and very little effort, sliced the tree trunk in twain letting the two halves pass to either side of the group. With purposeful flair and ceremony he sheathed the blade again before he smiled broadly. "Yes! Truly a katana for the ages, my Lotus Blade."

Kim rolled off her husband and smiled. "Are you okay Sweetie?"

"Oh I'm just dandy KP," Ron whined. "If you can call having a tree almost run you over and scare the shiatsu out of you being okay." Hanna poked her head out of her sling seat and giggled at her adoptive father, grabbing his nose. "Yeah Han," Ron laughed and tried to remove the small hand from his nose, "Lots of fun, right?" The baby giggled again and nodded.

Kim stood and helped her husband up. "Come on you two. Let's go explore the temple."

"You wanna explore a sacred place that has traps like that last one?" Ron begged in disbelief as he started to back up.

"It was just one little log," Kim dismissed before she realized something, grabbed Ron by the arm and swiftly yanked him forward. She picked up a stick and tossed it to where Ron had been backing towards. When the stick landed on the ground a pile of leaves gave way creating a deep hole. "Okay, two traps outside," Kim said warily.

They proceeded toward the wide open front entrance to the temple where Toshimu had stopped and was looking around the frame of the doorway. "Very clever," he clucked and took a step back. He poked the flat edge of his katana into the opening until he heard a slight rumbling. Toshimu dropped the tip of the blade low before he swung up, cutting edge leading the way. A large boulder came crashing down in the doorway before it was cut in two by the Lotus Blade.

"Come, we can enter safely now," Toshimu said confidently as he again sheathed his katana and casually strolled into the temple.

"What about traps inside?" Kim asked as she peered into the temple from the right side of the open doorway. Ron looked in from the left side.

"There are no traps inside the temple," the warrior stated as fact as he continued to walk ahead. "The Monkey Monks would never disrespect their Gods like that, allowing the unwanted to step foot anywhere in the temple. No, they put all of their traps outside to keep out the thieves and disrespectful. It would be sacrilege to put traps inside." Toshimu disappeared into the darkness.

Hanna stirred and got one arm out of her baby sling seat, pointed into the temple and clearly said, "Goo Goo!"

Kim had taken three steps into the dark interior before she stopped in her tracks and spun to Ron. "Did Han just tell us to go?" The tiny tot gleefully bounced in her sling seat.

"I don't know KP," Ron said as he stepped into the doorway, "but Toshi said it's okay and Hanna seems to think so too. I'm game."

"That's my warrior," Kim cooed and wrapped Ron in a loose embrace trying to avoid squishing Hanna between them. She gave him a loving kiss that lasted long enough for Hanna to peer up at the two adults for a few seconds, yawn and snuggle back into her sling seat for a nap.

The teenage couple joined hands and walked into the temple. As they rounded a corner they saw a flickering light coming from one of the rooms off the corridor. Kim and Ron tip toed over to the room and glanced inside. There was a single, blazing torch in each of the four walls. Each torch was perched above a dark green stature with the face of a monkey carved in it. Toshimu was facing away from the door, kneeling in the middle of the room. An elbow was planted on the upraised knee and his face was buried in the hand.

"Are you okay Toshimu-san?" Kim said softly as she took a tentative step into the room.

"Please, do not come in here Kim-san. It is the most sacred room in the temple and you do not want to anger the Monks." Toshimu stood, still facing away from the couple. "I am fine."

Ron warily leaned into the room and looked around. "I don't see no Monks."

"They are not here in body," Toshimu said as he turned to face his adopted son, daughter and granddaughter, "but they are here in spirit and have spoken to me." Kim and Ron could now clearly see Toshimu's eye had changed from their normal dark hue to a robin's egg blue with vaporous flames that danced around the orbs.

"Father, your eyes!" Kim almost screamed in astonishment.

"Yes, my eyes," the warrior marveled as he raised his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist, "and my body. I feel stronger and see things more clearly than anytime in my life. "Kim-san, call your monkey gang to come in here."

The auburn-haired girl turned in the doorway to fulfill Toshimu's order. "No, stop," Toshimu said and bowed his head in his hand. The glowing flames quickly spread around his body for a few seconds before the ebbed and disappeared completely. The warrior looked up at his charges and smiled. "They will be here shortly."

"How do you know?" Kim queried. "What happened in here before Ron and I got here?"

Toshimu grabbed a priestly robe that was hanging on one wall and put it on. "I will tell you tonight, after supper. After I have thought through the situation."

Nine monkeys entered the room and bowed before Toshimu in a single line. "Chippy," the warrior addressed the single monkey dressed in a kimono, "you will direct your gang to take these statues back to the house. Put them in my room and be very careful with them."

The monkeys all bowed and Chippy directed the gang in their work, assigning two monkeys to each statue. They picked up the statues and cautiously left the room.

Ron watched the proceedings, turned to his adoptive father and begged, "What's going on?"

"Tonight Ron-san," Toshimu said as he snugged his new attire around his body and headed for the door. "I will tell you tonight, son."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this endeavor but your reviews. Love it or hate it, let me know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshimu's Story

Chapter 5

The old warrior laid back from the table onto the floor as four young oriental girls cleared the dishes away. Kim tried to wipe off Hanna's face with a towel but found the going difficult since Ron was tickling and playing with the tiny girl at the time.

"Ron," Kim harshed at her husband, "I'm trying to get all of the food Hanna missed off her face and hands."

"And I think you're doing an excellent job KP," Ron said, giggling along with the small tot. His face suddenly soured. "But I think she needs the other end cleaned up as well. Do you want me to do it?"

"No I'll do it. I want to give her a bath," Kim said as she picked up the girl and stood. "I want to take one too. I feel a little gritty after our walk in the woods. Thank you for the offer though."

"I don't mind doing it too much, and I want to hop into the tub too," Ron said with a sly smile and wink.

"We all need a bath after our foray to the temple," Toshimu said as he sat up and leaned on the table. "I will tell you what happened at the Monkey Monk temple in the tub."

"Do you mean all four of us in one tub?" Ron said taken aback. "I don't know."

"Sweetie," Kim cooed as she leaned over and stroked his cheek, "it's common place here in Japan for men and women to bathe together. It's no big."

"Really? Wellll, okay," Ron said as he stood and headed for the door with Kim and Hanna. "Just as long as you don't say that about my..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and nodded toward his nether region.

"Ron!" Kim squealed with a huge blush. She linked arms with her husband and giggled. "I would never say anything like that. Even if it were true."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Toshi-san, does your new sword need sharpening?" Ron begged as he leaned forward to let one of the servant girls scrub his back. "You put it through some harsh paces for its first day."

"No Ron-san, thank you," Toshimu said as he laid back in the tub, his head lolled back and eyes closed in utter serenity. "The Lotus Blade did not even sustain a nick today."

"It didn't get damaged?" Kim queried as she playfully dunked Hanna under the water to rinse her off. "But you cut that tree and boulder clean through."

"Still, the blade is as keen as when Ron-san handed it to me. Would you like to see for yourself?" The warrior casually raised one hand. "Lotus Blade, come to me!"

As if by magic, the katana Ron and Kim had worked on for over four months flew in through the door and alit in his hand. The two teenagers gasped at the sight as Toshimu handed the katana to Ron. "Check it if you do not believe me, Master Sword Maker."

Ron dried his hands before he accepted the blade and peered at it. Suddenly his head shot up from his intense concentration with the sword's razor sharp edge. "Wait, how did you do that!"

Hanna playfully patted Kim's cheeks bringing her out of her stunned shock. "Yes father. Please tell us how you summoned the katana."

"I will shortly," Toshimu said as he sat up in the tub and waved the servant girls out of the room. "First let me tell you a little legend that my grandfather told me. This area, while now sparsely populated with the rice fields below us and forests above, was once all forest and had much animal life, especially monkeys. You could not take one single step in any direction through the forest without stepping on at least three dozen of the screeching simian denizens." He leaned over to the couple and smiled. "Do you believe me so far?"

"Legends are meant to be exaggerated," Kim chuckled as she bounced Hanna in and out of the water. "Please go on."

"That is true Kim-san," Toshimu said before he brought both hands filled with water up to his face and rubbed. "Anyway, a newly formed order of Monks came through the woods one day on their way to the next province where they intended to set up their temple. Unfortunately they were set upon by a fierce group of bandits. Well the Monks feared for their lives, having all their worldly possessions with them and a large some of money to help built their temple."

"Let me guess," Ron clucked as he set the sword outside the tub and slid back into the water. "The monkeys came to the rescue and saved the Monks, chasing the bandits away."

"Not only did they rout the bandits," Toshimu laughed, "but the monkeys killed all of the thieves, then bowed before the Monks in reverence. Well, the Monks were very grateful, to say the least."

"To say the least," Kim echoed and giggled as Hanna splashed her with water from the tub. "So the Monks, out of gratitude and respect for the monkeys, set up their temple in the forest, as high in the hills as they could. They would want to put it up in the hills like a monkey lives high in the trees. Correct?"

"Who is telling this story!" Toshimu huffed.

"I am sorry Toshimu-san," Kim apologized with a respectful bow of her head.

"No Kim-san," the warrior laughed, "you are correct. I guess this legend is best told to a child. Not to two young adults with a child of their own."

"So the Monks set up a temple and prayed to the monkeys," Ron said and shuddered before he took his adopted daughter from his wife, giving Kim a break from holding the now hyperactive child. "Settle down Han-san. Grandpa Toshi-san is telling us a story." Hanna calmed down immediately, wrapped her little arms around Ron's neck and smiled to the warrior.

"Yes Ron-san, as you said," Toshimu started as he reached over and patted the tots head. "The Monks built their temple and worshiped the monkeys of the forest. They also set up traps to thwart any bandits that would happen upon their sacred place. They befriended the monkeys around the temple and in turn, the monkeys helped the Monks with raising crops, gathering wood and berries and other odd jobs. One day while gathering firewood, the monks discovered a large deposit of jade; A most rare and valuable mineral even at that time. They mined four large chunks and brought them back to the temple in order to carve them into statues. The statues were barely complete and brought outside in order to show the monkeys when a meteor crashed to the ground. It landed exactly in the middle of the four jade statues and glowed with a strange emanation. The aura seeped into the four jade statues and all of the monkeys bowed before them. The Monks took the statues back into the temple but moved the stone that fell from the sky to another location, fearing it could be evil." Toshimu looked around the room. "The water is getting cold Ron-san. Please hand me the Lotus Blade."

Ron obeyed and chuckled. "What'cha gonna do? Heat the water with your sword?"

"Exactly!" Toshimu grunted and held the sword above the tub. It began to glow with the same blue aura Toshimu had been engulfed in when the four were in the temple. The warrior plunged the blade into the water which started to bubble and steam around the katana.

"Nice magic," Kim sighed as she laid back in the now hot water.

"It is not magic," Toshimu said as he laid the blade across the edge of the tub, "it is Mystical Monkey Power."

"Mystical Monkey Power?" Ron questioned. "What in the world is that and where did it come from." Hanna grabbed Ron's face in her two tiny hands and pulled it over to her, looking her father dead in the eyes. She scowled and pushed his head back over toward Toshimu.

"Yes Hanna-chan," the warrior laughed. "Tell your father to pay attention to the story and not ask so many questions."

"Sorry Toshi-san, please continue," Ron stammered. He looked at his daughter. "Sorry Han-san." The tiny tot giggled and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Ron's smile returned as he cooed to his daughter, "I love you too Han."

"So the Monks removed the meteor from the temple grounds and took the statues back inside the building," Kim recapped, trying to get the story back on track.

"Yes Kim-san," Toshimu said as he grew serious. "The Monks took the jade statues back into the temple and placed them in the room, as we found them. The Head Monk, whose name has been lost over the centuries, entered later in the evening and knelt in reverence in the middle of the room. He begged forgiveness from the four Monkey God statues for submitting them to the harshness of the outside world. Suddenly he was struck by bolts of energy that came from the statues. The emanations raised the Monk into the air in great agony and his almost simian howl could be heard throughout the temple. When the other Monks raced in and found him, his eyes and body glowed with a vaporous fire." Toshimu laid back and closed his eyes.

"So?" Ron begged after a minutes silence."What happened to the Head Monk? Hanna wants to know."

Toshimu let out with a light laugh and sat up. "The Head Monk found he could communicate with the monkeys of the forest, even without words. He also found he was faster, stronger and more agile like the forest simians when his body glowed with the aura. The other Monks dubbed him the Ultimate Monkey Master." He laid back and silence again fell over the four.

"So is," Kim squeaked, fearing to break the serenity that had fallen over the room. "Is that what happened to you in the temple father? Are you the new Ultimate Monkey Master? Is that why you could summon the monkey gang without calling out to them?"

"Yes Kim-san," The warrior grunted from his calm position, not looking up. "I remembered my grandfather's story and prayed to the four jade statues. I was hit by the green bolts of energy and received the Mystical Monkey Powers."

"And your sword," Ron continued. "You had the sword and it received some Mystical Powers as well." Ron was suddenly struck with an thought. "The meteor! The Lotus Blade is made from that meteor, isn't it!"

"Yes Ron-san. The Monks had rolled it down the hill and it ended up in the foundation of this house. It is below my room as a matter of fact."

"You told us in the temple," Kim softly said, "that you spoke with the Monks. What did they tell you?"

Toshimu sat up and smiled. "I only talked to the Head Monk, the one who received the Powers so long ago but the others stood around him. He confirmed the legend before he told me they were pleased with our Monkey Style Kung Fu. He also approved of my desire to build a school on top of Mount Yamanouchi but he said I could only use the katana and MMP to mold the mountain into shape and erect the buildings."

"The Monk said you can only use the Lotus Blade and some Powers you know nothing about?" Ron begged in shock as he stood and sat on the edge of the large bath tub, still holding Hanna in his arms.

"Don't worry Ron-san," Toshimu said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he laid back. "The Powers are talking to me, telling me what I am capable of. They are telling me how I may use them and the Lotus Blade to their fullest."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the series _Kim_ _Possible_. I receive nothing for this small legend but your reviews. We now know how the Lotus Blade was created and Toshimu received his MMP. Let's see how he built the Yamanouchi School in the year 338 AD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshimu's Story

Chapter 6

Kim holding Hanna in her arms and Ron carrying a bucket of water and picnic basket stopped at the edge of the freshly cleared top of Mount Yamanouchi. They watched as a Powered up Toshimu swung the glowing katana in his hands and literally smashed a large rocky outcropping of boulders to pieces. A mob of monkeys swiftly scurried in and proceeded to clear the ruble away. The pile of rocks designated as paving stones off to one side grew larger as another pile of gravel amassed as well.

"Would you like some lunch now father?" Kim asked out loud before the warrior got into his stance to take another swing.

"One moment Kim-san," Toshimu said as he neatly sliced the trunk of a tree three feet in diameter. He placed one hand on the trunk and gave it a small push which toppled the tree with a crash. "Now I am ready to eat." Another group of monkeys came in and started to karate chop up the tree trunk with bare furry feet and paws.

"I told Chippy where the axes I made are," Ron said in a huff as he watched the work crew swiftly dismantle the tree and haul away neatly cut lumber.

"They prefer to use Tai Zing Peq Quar," Toshimu said before he took a drink of water from the pail then pour the entire bucket over his head. The four sat on the ground while one of the monkeys came over, picked up the container and scampered off to fill it.

"You've come a long way in only two weeks Toshi-san," Ron marveled as he placed the basket in front of Kim and gazed around the flat area. He took Hanna and held her above his head, bouncing the baby in the air. "See what grandpa Toshi has done Han? Ain't he done a great job so far?" The small girl did aerial jumping jacks in his hands as she giggled and burbled with glee. "See, Hanna agrees with me." He brought the girl back down and set her in his lap.

Kim set out the food, picked up a raw carrot stick and munched on it. Ron poured out a little milk into a cup and started to feed it to Hanna. Toshimu picked up a bowl of cooked rice and vegetables and forked some into his mouth with chopsticks. He chewed twice before he winced and coughed. "Daughter, did you make lunch today?"

"Yes I did father," Kim proudly beamed. "Are the vegetables done enough?"

"They are done," the warrior held up a piece of carrot that wilted and squished in his fingers, "maybe a bit to much. I think Hanna-chan could eat them, they are so soft and mushy. The rice on the other hand is..."

"Yes father?" Kim sat up expectantly.

"The rice is underdone. It shouldn't crunch like it does."

"Shoot!" Kim swore and plopped her chin in her hands. "I thought I'd at least get one of them right."

Ron picked up a bowl and chopsticks, placed some of the overcooked vegetables in the bowl and smashed them into a paste. He scooped some of the mixture onto the end of the chopsticks and held it in front of the baby's mouth. Hanna took a bite and squealed with delight. "KP, did you see that? Hanna likes your cooking."

Kim took the tiny tot from Ron and nested the baby in her lap. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Han." Hanna looked over to her father and held out her arms, flexing her fingers. Ron held the bowl under Hanna's chin and forked some more mushed veggies into her mouth.

"So what are your plans now that you got the top of the mountain flat?" Ron asked in pleasant luncheon conversation. "Are you gonna build some wooden buildings up here? You've cut down enough trees." The three adults looked over to the large pile of boards the monkeys had cut.

"No Ron-san," Toshimu said as he put down the bowl of undercooked rice and hungrily eyed the raw veggies Kim was munching on. "Now that I have leveled off the mountain, I will dig down to create the buildings."

"You're gonna carve the blocks outta this?" Ron queried rapping his knuckles on the hard rock ground.

"Not just the blocks," the warrior chuckled and stood up. "I will carve entire buildings out of the mountain." He picked up the Lotus Blade and Powered up again. With little effort Toshimu shoved the blade of his special katana into the mountain top and drew it three feet to one side. He preformed the feat three more times making a complete square before he placed the katana to one side. Toshimu went to one corner of the square, knelt down and put his fingers in the crevices he created. With a mighty grunt he yanked out the rock and placed it to one side. "After cutting out the smaller buildings I will have the blocks for the taller structures." He picked up the Lotus Blade and neatly sliced the three by three by three foot mass of rock into usable building blocks before Powering down.

The two teens and one baby sat in stunned silence with mouths agape and wide eyes. Hanna was the first to come out of her stupor as she bounced in Kim's lap, laughed and joyously clapped her hands in approval.

Kim stood and stared at the neat pile of one by one by three foot building bricks. "Sweet! And the gravel can be mixed with water and other material to make the mortar."

"Correct Kim-san," Toshimu smiled. He looked over to his stunned adopted son still sitting on the ground. "Ron-san, you are not eating?"

Ron snapped out of his shock and weakly smiled. "When KP told me she was gonna make lunch I kinda made other plans. I caught a coupla rabbits on my way up the mountain and they're roasting over a fire right now, over there." He hitched his thumb over to a secluded, seldom used area on the mountain top. Chippy came running over and handed Ron a skinned and roasted rabbit on a stick. "Thanks Chippy." Ron chimed and held it out to Toshimu. "Would you like some of my lunch?"

Toshimu accepted the meal and took a bite. "It is very good Ron-san, I like it. Perhaps you should make lunch for us on a daily basis."

"I would Toshi-san but," he peered warily over to Kim who was pouting while feeding Hanna, "KP really has her heart on learning on how to cook."

"That's okay Ron-kun," Kim said coming out of her funk. "You're good at cooking while I'm good at fighting. I think it's an even trade."

Hanna dipped her fingers into the bowl of mushed veggies and held them out to Kim. "Dada!" she happily chimed to her mother.

The three adults looked at one another. "Her real first real word?" Ron asked his auburn-haired wife as his big goofy grin spread across his face. Kim happily nodded.

"Yes Han," Kim giggled to her daughter. "Dada will prepare your food from now on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eight Months Later**

"Lunchtime guys!" Ron yelled above the chattering construction noise as he hefted the picnic basket high in the air. Fifty monkeys rushed over and attacked the pile of bananas he stood beside. Ron quickly got out of the way avoiding the banana peels that flew everywhere.

Ron walked over to the two story buildings that was already complete and entered finding his wife and adoptive father at a low table, talking in one of the rooms. Hanna was a few feet away from Kim sitting on the floor. The tot tossed a ball into the air, let it bounce once before she caught it again. "Ron," Kim cheerfully chimed. "You're just in time."

"Yes. Sit down son and hear the news," Toshimu happily rang.

"What's up?" Ron asked as he set the picnic basket on the table and started to pull the food out and set it on the table.

"Kim has just came up the mountain and told me there are already men below waiting to enroll in our school." Toshimu said as he dug into the bowl of rice and veggies. "She told them the first test to get into our school is to find a way up the mountain."

"That seems to be a good test of their abilities," Kim said as she accepted a bowl of raw vegetables from her husband. "What have you been up to?"

"You mean besides lunch?" Ron laughed. "I been trying to convince Grandma Nooni to join us up here at the school. She still refuses to leave the house. She said it gets too cold up here and she belongs somewhere where she can keep both feet on solid ground."

"How much more solid can the ground get, than on top of a mountain?" Toshimu asked incredulously. "She is old and foolish. Let her be."

"She just hasn't seen the progress you've made up here father," Kim said with a kind hand on Toshimu's arm. "She knows what you are doing up here creating the school from scratch. She is proud of you for your accomplishments."

"And still she doesn't wish to witness those accomplishments," Toshimu huffed.

"I offered to carry her up the mountain," Ron laughed. "She kicked me out of the kitchen. I had to beg and plead to get back in to make this food." Ron held up a bowl of mushy strained vegetables and turned to his daughter. "Hanna. Are you ready to eat?"

The little girl let the ball bounce away from her as she stood and took two steps toward the table before she plopped back down on the floor. "Hanna's first steps," Toshimu gleefully said watching the girl get up again and take a few more tentative steps to the table before landing on her butt again.

With one more effort Hanna stood and walked the rest of the way to Ron and sat down in front of him with upraised, pleading hands. "Food, peaze an tank you," Han chimed with a big smile.

"You got it Han," Ron grinned to her and started to scoop small portions into her mouth with chopsticks.

"So how soon before we're ready for our first students?" Kim asked her father as she took a bite of carrot. "Some of the guys down below looked to be half mountain goat and can probably climb up sheer cliffs. They'll be here in a day or two unless they find our secret way up."

"Let them come," Toshimu said with a smile. The little bit of construction left, like paving the courtyard and decorating the rooms, will be completed by the monkey gangs by tomorrow. We need to go down the mountain and get the swords and other weapons our blacksmith friend has made."

Kim giggled. "We don't need to do that father. I told a few of the more capable looking potential students to haul all the weapons up with them."

"Another test to see if they are willing to undergo the hardships of becoming ninja?" Toshimu asked his auburn-haired adopted daughter.

"Yep!" Kim beamed with pride at her cleverness.

"Booyah!" Hanna happily cheered with mushy food stained hands raised in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that, my dear readers, is the story told to me by the old Japanese man mentioned at the beginning of this. He finally told me his name was Charles Norris. We talked after he read this completed tale and Chuck told me he liked my writing style and stories. Do you? Let me know with a review. I'll be getting back to my Monkey n Coyote arc now if something else doesn't pique my fancy.


End file.
